Not So Bad
by Jennythe3
Summary: Valerie is invited to an X-Mas party, with the Phantoms. AFTER D-Stabiliezed. This is some of my best work yet and my longest. What will happen? Review if you want a sequel! Made just for fun. THIS SUMMARY SUCKS.


_**Valerie's POV after first paragraph. Christmas Party... Humans and Ghosts invited! A bit of a prologue to get the idea on what is going on:**_

_It was a few days until Christmas, and Danielle Phantom had returned. The trio and Dani decided on throwing a Christmas Bash, and Danielle decided she wanted to bring a human friend. Danny Fenton, her cousin, decided that he would duplicate himself so the human wouldn't see him as Danny Phantom, ghost-fighting superhero. _

I was sitting at my desk, doing homework when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled to my Dad, who was currently sleeping, as I ran to open the door. I passed through the small apartment quickly, and flung the door open. "Danielle!" I said happily.

I smiled at the girl who stood before me. "Hey Val." Danielle was a halfa, cousin to Danny Phantom. She had gotten a lot bigger since I last seen her: She seemed to have been eating more, as she didn't look severely under-weight like last time. Now she wore blue jeans, with her unzipped blue hoodie. Under the hoodie, was an orange t-shirt, much similar to Danny Fenton's. He was my ex, who I had to break up with because of my 'hobby' as some might put it. "Can I come in?" She asked, enthusiastically.

"Sure Dani." I said, opening the door wider for my friend. She came in, and sat right down on the couch.

"Me, Danny, and some human friends are throwing a Christmas Party on Christmas Eve! Wanna come Val?" She asked me right away. Knowing she was talking about Danny Phantom, I thought about it.

"Wait, what about the ghost attacks? I have to watch out for the town, because everyone else seems to take the day of." I tried to explain to her.

"Nah, we have a Christmas Truce. No fighting between Ghosts what-so-ever, and me and Danny- with a Y- protect the humans. So, basically if a human gets harmed by a Ghost, Danny and I are allowed to beat 'em up!" She said happily, pounding her fist into her hand for an added effect. She said her and Phantom protected the humans... she probably just meant on Christmas, and Christmas Eve.

"Sure, I guess. I don't have any other plans. Where's it gonna be, and who will be there?" I asked her, wondering if any other humans were coming.

"It's gonna be at that big old abandoned house across from Casper High. I know Phantom's bringing some human friends, but that's about it. The Box Ghost might drop off some presents, like he normally does every year." She said, casually, like it wasn't a big deal. A ghost... was being KIND? It was weird, but probably tradition. I knew exactly where she was talking about then. "The party starts at 3:00, and ends at 9:00. That way we humans can get ready for the actual holiday!" She continued, sounding pretty cheery.

"Alright." I said happily. "It's not very often me and Phantom have a truce, and if he has human friends with him... he seems to really want a nice Christmas..." I said. No matter if he was being 'behaved' or not, Phantom was still evil, even if his cousin wasn't.

"You don't know the half of it..." I managed to hear Dani mutter, before I went back to homework and she left.

_**Break**_

Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Dani were talking at the house where the party was being held. Using Dani's, and Danny's, Ghost Powers actually made the old mansion seem to be brand new. Dani just told them who was invited, and the trio dropped what they had. "You invited VALERIE?" Sam said, angrily. "She wants to destroy Danny! And what will she think when she sees me and Tucker hanging out with Phantom instead of Fenton!"

"Well SORRY, but I don't have many friends, let alone friends that know my secret." Dani said back, putting her hands on her hips.

"Guys!" Danny yelled. "Sam, I can just duplicate myself. The duplicate will pose as Phantom." He said, trying to keep the peace as Tucker just stood there.

"Fine... It's not for a couple more days anyways..." Sam said, as Danny looked at her horrified.

"You know not to rhyme around Christmas!" Danny said, remembering the Ghostwriter incident. "Shame her!" He said as Tucker, Danielle, and himself turned their back at Sam, to be funny.

"You guys are SO immature..." Sam muttered as she watched them. The Goth was tempted to slap something, but decided not to.

_**I'm so evil. Skipping to the party! :P**_

It was Christmas Eve... 2:30 in the afternoon. Danielle was right; there were no Ghost Attacks all day, but I did see some Ghosts in the forest. They were decorating trees of all things... It was Christmas, so I had left them alone.

I was on my hovercraft, and I went to the building. It looked worn-down on the outside... I went over to an alleyway and turned my suit off. I was in my normal clothes, except for the fact that I had a Santa's hat on. Looking at the snow-filled streets, nobody else was outside. I ran up to the door, shivering from the cold. I had forgotten to bring a jacket! My mind was too worried on how Phantom's friends would be like... They were probably thugs and bikers, knowing how he was a Ghost.

I knocked on the door, and Danny FENTON opened it. "Come on in Valerie." He said, opening the door further. Fenton was dressed normally, except for a Santa hat and the fact that he was wearing a red hoodie that looked kind-of like Danielle's. The inside of the house was a lot different than the outside: it looked brand new and was decorated like crazy! I came inside, and seen the other guests.

There was Sam, the Goth Girl, and Tucker the Techno Geek. How did they know Phantom? Speaking of which, where was he? I looked around and seen him standing on a chandelier. "I'm a Christmas Ninja!" He said, jumping down and doing a cartwheel before playfully tagging Tucker and running away. "And he's the Christmas Monkey!" I heard him call out before he flew around to who-knows-where.

"What's going on with Phantom?" I asked Tucker who sighed.

"Ask the one who showed him the candy buffet. A Phantom on a sugar rush, who knew?" He finished, looking at Sam. "At least Dani hasn't seen it..."

"A candy buffet? Sweet!" I heard Dani call behind us. She was eavesdropping, which was an easy task for a ghost. She ran up to a large table which had pudding, fudge, chocolate bars, tofu-candy (probably Sam's choice), and a bunch of other things, including candy canes. Danielle grabbed a few Twinkies and gobbled them down before she transformed and began her sugar rush.

"Danielle! Why'd you show them?" I called out after her, worrying about Sam's, Tucker's, and Danny Fenton's reactions.

"Relax Val, we already knew." Tucker said, trying to calm me down. It only made me even more confused.

"How? And how does Phantom know you guys!" I yelled, freaking out. Danny's parents were ghost hunters, with Phantom at the top of the list. Why was he friends with Danny?

"She showed us a long time ago. Before you knew." He added. "And Phantom knows us because he's helped us a bunch of times, and we've helped him."

That answer just brought in a lot more questions. "Like WHEN did he help you? And why would you help him!" I demanded.

"Let's see..." He started to count on his fingers. "When Sam was kidnapped and brought to the Ghost Zone, when Undergrowth took over the city, when Vortex caused mayhem, the Dan incident, Infa-Map incident, King Tuck incident, and I have a lot more." Tucker said, before wanting to take back what he said.

I was about to ask about the Dan incident, but he interrupted me. "If you wanna ask more, ask the 'Christmas Ninja' himself." He said, mocking Phantom by doing a fake Ninja move. I watched as Phantom flew down from the ceiling, as Danielle chased him. I just noticed that Phantom's suit was covered up by a Santa Suit, Santa Boots, and a Santa Hat.

It looks like he wanted to play 'Santa' at this party. "I deserve to be the Christmas Ninja! I am your c-" Danielle screamed as Danny Fenton yelled loudly as if to cover something up.

"WHO WANTS CAKE?" Everyone ignored him as Phantom tried to keep the 'Ninja' title to himself.

"No! I'm the only Ninja!" Phantom yelled as he ran... er, flew away. He reminded me of a little kid, running away from a sister. Wait, Danielle wasn't his sister. She was his cousin, no matter how close they seemed to be.

_**Line Break! Let's just say Dani and Danny kept chasing each other, and it's now 5:00**_

I couldn't believe it. I was having the time of my life, hanging out with an enemy! Phantom and Danielle had come off of the sugar rush, and I began to question why Tucker and Sam knew him.

Phantom sighed, and looked at his friends whose looks seemed to say, 'You don't have to do this'. He looked at me, and began to talk in his echoey-voice. "I met Sam, Tucker, and Danny a month after I... became a Phantom. We met because Sam here decided to make the menu 'Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian' and the Lunch Lady didn't like that too much. I helped Tucker and Danny rescue Sam, who got kidnapped cuz' Tuck here told the Ghost that Sam changed the menu!" He said, glaring at Tucker.

"Well I'm sorry! I was new to it then! We all were Danny." Tucker said, before looking at me and adding on, "Phantom." Why were they so careful about what both Dannys and Dani said? It was weird.

"Oh." Was all I could say. To brighten up the mood, I spoke up. "I can't believe it, but I'm actually having a good time hanging out with you guys. Even you Phantom." I added in, and they smiled. "It's the first time in a while since I had fun..." Danielle looked at me curiously.

"What do you have against Danny... Phantom?" She asked before adding Phantom, as if to correct a mistake.

I thought for a moment, before answering. "He showed up at my dad's work, with his stupid Ghost Dog and the Dog wrecked the place. My dad got fired, and I went from A-Lister, to Geek in a day since I became 'poor'." I said sourly.

"Danny, you have a dog?" Danielle asked, looking at her cousin happily. She was practically jumping up and down. Wow, she must love dogs.

"No, he wasn't my dog. Actually, Cujo was an Axion Lab's Guard Dog. He came back to look for an item, and I was suckish with my powers back then and I couldn't get him into the Ghost Zone without him popping right back out." Danny-no PHANTOM- said, then he added, "Live and learn."

"Don't you mean Die and Learn in your case?" I asked him, before Danielle butted into the conversation.

"Yes. That's what he means. Besides Val, think about it. The A-Listers weren't your friends, they just liked you for your money. After Cugo came, you met real friends. You learned hard work, and you wouldn't have gotten far in the real world without it. Trust me; I've traveled to practically every country on the planet!" Danielle added, before laughing. We all started laughing after that.

Maybe Phantom wasn't so bad. Danielle was right, over all, me being down the social ladder has affected my life. It's certainly better than what it used to be, no matter how I looked at the situation back then. The only thing that matters is that I know the truth: Danny Phantom is a good Ghost, and is gonna be a future ally, that is, if I can get him to.

_**So, how'd you like it? Was it out of character? Was it wrapped up nicely? Please review! I think it's my best work yet.**_


End file.
